Changing
by fanta-faerie
Summary: If there's one thing Chihiro's decided, it's that she's not going back to the spirit world. However, when fate thrusts an unexpected choice at her, will she choose to stay with her family or return to where her heart belongs?
1. Chapter 1

Chihiro wandered aimlessly around the school halls, thinking. And only one thing had been on her mind latley. Haku. She couldn't help it. The spirit world had meant everything to her. She thought back upon the time when she was still in the spirit world, the world with Boh, Zeniba, Lin, and the Boilerman. She thought of the world in which she had felt so scared, yet so at home. She thought of the adventures that she had had. Ones that ranged from cleaning baths, to saving lives. She thought of Haku. He was so mysterious. So cold yet so warm. She thought of the way his eyes would change, due to the emotions running through them. He was an enigma. She still puzzeled over him. Him, and his jade eyes...

"Chihiro!" Maeyako ran breathlessly down the hall, trying to catch up with her friend. "Chihiro, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Startled, Chihiro once again faced reality. "Oh! Hey Mae."

"Have you heard? There's finally going to be a field trip! Yeah I know." Mae said catching her friend's eye. "In this dump? No way, right? But apparently a couple of seniors petitioned the principal to get him to let us go on one! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, that's cool. So, where are we going?" Chihiro asked. Chihiro wasn't a depressed child. Her life had actually been pretty good, once she had gotten over her fear of a new school. She had made lots of friends, her closest being Mae. She lived in a nice house, with her own room and a huge pool in the back. She was happy. But she still missed her friends. No matter how long it had been.

"You know that old amusement park down in the woods? We're going to see it as a part of our history class day after tomorrow." Mae replied happily.

Chihiro's body suddenly tensed. She couldn't go back there. Haku told her not to look back. And she wasn't planning to. Ever.

"I'm not going." Chihiro said abrubtly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I am not going down there again." Chihiro said.

"Again? What's that supposed to mean?" Mae said, her nose wrinkling in thought. "Ohhh. I get it. You're scared. Scared of the spirits that are supposed to haunt the place. Don't worry. Big, bad Mae is here to protect you!" Mae puffed out her cheeks and tensed her muscles.

Chihiro had to bite back a laugh. Not at Mae's antics, but at the thought that she was scared of the spirits. And besides, thought Chihiro as she walked outside, hand in hand with Mae. Even if I _was _scared, it's not like Mae could protect me. Mae was a short kid, even at the age of 14. At the size 4'10, she was made fun of constantly by her peers. But being a sweet tempered girl, she shoved it aside, with a couple of witty remarks of her own. Then Chihiro smelled food.

"Yum!" Chihiro said as she bit into a dumpling. Even 4 years later, Chihiro's appetite had not changed. However, the rest of her had. She had grown into a young woman, very pretty, and much more mature than she was at age 10. The squeakiness of her voice had left, much to the relief of her annoyed parents. That thought, unfortunetly brought her mind back to the spirit world and the field trip her class was going to unknowingly take to it. The mere thought made her groan.

"Chihiro?" A pretty brunnette asked her. "Are you okay?"

" Uh. I think I'll head to the nurses office, Kyo. I'm not feeling too well."

"You want some help?"

"Nah, that's okay." Chihiro walked to the nurses, still thinking about how she was going to get out of the field trip. But, she decided. One thing was certain. There was no way she was going back.

* * *

So...interesting? I know Chihiro changes her mood a little fast, but i couldnt help it. Im not sure if i wanna continue this one though...I wrote it on the spur of the moment. 


	2. Unchanging

Chihiro walked through the woods with growing anxiety. Unfortunetly for her, her parents decided that she would be going on this field trip no matter what, and after some thought, Chihiro agreed. She had realized that unless she had accompanied her class, they were sure to fall into the spirit world, and then, they would not be able to get out. So, she decided to go and hopefully, turn her class around before sunset. If not...well, she didnt want to think about it.

"Oh wow! Chihiro look here!" Mae cried happily. "Look, we're finally here!"

"Class, this was an old amusement park, probably shut down after the depression. Look at these walls, plaster, not brick. There is a lot of history in this place. Now to continue on..." Their teacher, Mrs. Hin droned. They entered through the arch, bringing back memories for Chihiro. Clinging to her mother's arm, feeling the aprehension, seeing the beauty of the train station...memories.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Yuki, a mischevious boy from Chihiro's class called. "Food!"

"No, wait!" Chihiro called, running after her class as they followed the smell. "Wait!" But it was too late. They were already eating, stuffing themselves with food, just like pigs. "Oh no..." Out of the corner of her eye, Chihiro saw Mae run for the food, and at the last minute threw out her arm, and caught her before she reached the food.

"Chihiro, what are you doing?" Mae asked, angry. Then she gasped. In front of her eyes, her classmates were turning into pigs. "Wha-whats happening? Chihiro, whats happening?" Chihiro just turned, and looked towards the bridge. As she had expected, she saw a figure in the distance, one with dark green hair. She felt a lurching in her stomach, and felt like throwing up. After all these years...still here. Unchanged. Jade. Haku. Unconsiously she took a step back. She had a very bad feeling about this. The figure in the distance turned around.

"Chihiro?" Chihiro bowed, grabbing Mae, forcing her to bow as well. "What on earth are you doing back here? What made you-oh no. Please. Not..."

"I am sorry. I could do nothing to stop them." Chihiro said slightly scared at Haku's tone of voice. Haku's eyes turned cold, and said "Very well. I shall take you both to Yubaba. These shall be taken care of." Here he waved his hand towards the pigs.

"Chi-Chihiro? Who is he?" Mae asked, scared. "Who is he?" She had no answer. Nothing. He was a memory. And nothing else. But even then...he was...

_Someone. Someone from old memories. Someone who told me I would see him again. Someone I loved. Someone...

* * *

_

Once again, still not sure if im gonna update...im just writing this when i feel like it, so sorry, dont expect regular updates...


	3. Jade

Chihiro walked through the halls of the bath house with Mae clinging on to her arm. The spirits were staring and it was all she could do to stop Mae from bolting. Chihiro was just as nervous, after all, it _had _been four years. And from the look of things, Yubaba had hired some new spirits. Here and there she saw a familiar face, but they were masks of astonishment and the odd fear.

"Chihiro? Chihiro are these...things spirits?" Mae whispered.

Chihiro had to suppress a smile. "Yes Mae." As they walked, Mae kept pulling Chihiro farther and farther from Haku. Chihiro didn't blame her. Haku was giving off the coldest aura she had ever felt. Mae had a perfectly good reason to be scared. They went up the elevator the same way they had four years ago. Haku was next to the lever and Chihiro and Mae cowered at the farthest corner away from him. They reached the top floor quickly and went down to Yubaba's door.

Haku turned around. "Here I must leave you. Though I will warn you Chihiro, do not ask for a job. Perhaps this other...girl can, but if you take a job at the bathouse two times, you will be obliged to stay here for ten years." Then he left, taking his coldness with him.

"What a rude guy! He didn't bow or anything." Mae said, her confidence returning.

"He's higher above in station that both of us, we are supposed to bow to him." Chihiro replied tersly. What was Mae going to do? Mae would most certainly have to work here like she had four years ago, but Chihiro had hoped they would stay together. Now, that was next to impossible. "You will be a working girl, and I...well, I don't know."

Mae's eyes had gotten as big as saucers and pointed, with a trembling finger towards the door. They had flown open and both girls were being pulled towards the center of the bathhouse. When they flew to a stop, Yubaba was there, the rings on her fingers glowing and her eyes filled with fury.

"WHAT are YOU doing back HERE?" She bellowed, fire flaming from her mouth.

"AARGH!!!!!!!" Came a scream from Mae, and she bolted to the door, only to be stopped by a hard chest that had appeared before her. She looked up and saw two jade green eyes staring at Yubaba. An arm wrapped around her as Haku whipped her behind him. Mae stood trembling behind him, as Haku strode forward and faced Yubaba.

* * *

I can tell you now, there won't be any chapters for about 6 weeks, cuz I'm going to India...so yeah, bye! hope ya like!

Fanta-Faerie


	4. Master Haku

"Oh, my _GOD!!!!_" Mae sqealed. "He is so cool! Chihiro, I am so jealous. You've had him to yourself for like, months!" Mae was streched out over the bed in the room Chihiro and she were sharing. Chihiro shook her head. When Mae was near Haku, she was scared out of her wits. The minute he leaves, she gets her confidence back. Typical Mae.

"Mae, please. Shut up, we need to think of a way out of here. I _refuse_ to stay here for a year. No matter how hot you think Haku is." Chihiro said. Haku had struck a deal with Yubaba, one that made neither side happy. Neither Mae, nor Chihiro would actually work for the bath-house. Instead, they would both work for Haku. Mae was estatic at the news, but Chihiro knew better. Mae thought that Haku wouldn't actually put them to work, but that was definetly not true. Chihiro probably would have thought the same thing her first time at the bathouse, but Haku had changed a lot since then. And she really didn't want to test him. Much less work for him.

"But Chi, did you see those muscles he's got? And those jade eyes...oh..." She sighed dreamily, lost in a fantasy world. Chihiro wasn't worried though. Mae would get through this fast enough. Every time she saw a new guy, she was completely gaga over him for about a week. So Haku had a week in Mae's dreams, but Chihiro prayed they wouldn't be here that long.

A knock sounded at the door. Mae ran to door and opened it. Haku was standing outside, holding a piece of paper.

"Where's Chihiro?" He asked coldly.

Mae swallowed. "I-inside." Chihiro walked to the door.

"Yes, Haku?"

"It's _Master _Haku, to both of you. Here." He thrust out a piece of paper to Chihiro. "I have a list of things you have to pick up for me. I need them by noon tomorrow. Make sure you get them. " And with that, Haku left the room. Chihiro stood still for a moment as Mae closed the door. Then she exploded.

"Aargh! He's become so pig-headed!" Chihiro ranted. "I mean, he was stubborn before, but this is ridiculous! Master Haku, my foot! What's gotten into him? Did he have a personalitly transplant or something? I think this power of his has seriously gotten to his head!" Chihiro flopped back on to the bed.

"Um...that was unexpected." Mae said. "But...you know, for some reason he seemed kind of...tense. Did you notice his eyes?"

"Mae..." Chihiro groaned. "Not again. Yes, his eyes are jade. Yes, the are the dreamiest eyes in the both worlds. I get it. Really."

"No, Chi. His eyes were...sad. Didn't you notice it? That look he gave you before he left the room?" Mae asked.

"No Mae. He didn't even look at me. Now look at this list! It's so long! Dragon scale, spider's teeth, newt blood..." She trailed off.

But Mae knew the look Haku had given Chihiro. And she knew something was wrong. Even if she didn't know exactly what _was _wrong. His eyes were full of anguish, anguish and something else she couldn't name. It seemed that Haku was hiding something. And this...

"Mae, we're leaving for the shops tomorrow, early morning!" Chihiro interrupted her thoughts. "Set your alarm clock for 4:30 sharp."

"4:30??? 4:30 _in the morning? _Chihirooo..."

* * *

Yay! I've now updated all my stories!!!!!!!!!!! Go me!

Fanta-Faerie


	5. Piercing

"What IS this?" Chihiro asked the merchant. "I've never even heard of this before!"

The merchant said nothing, but, looked at her for a moment, and quickly hurried off.

"It's your human scent." Mae told her wisely. "They know that you aren't a spirit."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, Mae. Why didn't I think of that?" She said sarcastically.

Much as she tried not to, Chihiro couldn't help but be short tempered with her friend. It was already ten in the morning, and they hadn't even found _half _the things that Haku had required. And Chihiro was going insane.

"Oooh, doesn't that just smell delicious?" Mae moaned. She started moving towards a food stall, ready to plunge her hands into the delicacies, but Chihiro grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Are you INSANE?" She yelled. "Don't you remember what happened to our classmates? Do you WANT to end up like them?"

"No." Mae whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "But...it's just so beautiful here. I mean, I can't help it. This place just gives me a feeling of...belonging."

Chihiro let go of her abruptly. She moved off. "Come on." She called over her shoulder. "I think I see a dragon scale over there."

"Ooooh, where?" Mae immediately returned to her normal, bubbly self, and dashed ahead. Chihiro followed a little slower, thinking over what Mae had just said. Belonging. Belonging here. Why was it that she felt just as Chihiro herself did? Somehow, the spirit world was more of a home to the both of them than the human world ever had been. But...why?

Deep in her thoughts, Chihiro didn't notice when she crashed into another stall. She knocked into vegetables and sent them all tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I-I'll help you!" She bent down to pick up a round, red tomato, but felt a viscous kick to her side, and she was sent sprawling into the dusty ground.

"What do you mean, _sorry_?" The frog in charge growled. "D'you think that a _sorry_ will return all of these vegetables back to their original state, human? No!" He aimed another kick at her, and this time, caught her in the stomach.

Chihiro crumpled into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. It _hurt_.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" The frog asked the crowd that had gathered. "No one will buy this food anymore!"

"Make her pay for it." Another spirit answered. "She has money, look." It leaned down and swiped the bag that she had been carrying.

It opened it up and drew in it's breath in a hiss. "Well, would you look at this?" It emptied the contents onto the ground. "This human is rich!"

That simple statement caused Chihiro to look up for a moment, forgetting her pain. What? All she could see were a couple of coins, and a small vial of some vile potion or the other that Haku had ordered her to buy.

The spirit picked up the potion. "Do you know what this is?" It asked the frog. "It's Jinwa potion. Three drops of this sold, can make you richer than you have ever been in your life!"

"Uh!" The frog jumped up, trying to grab it, but the spirit only laughed and pocketed it. "If you had thought to search her before I had, you would be the rich one, not I." It sneered. Then it walked through the crowd and seemingly disappeared.

"Argh!" The frog yelled. It turned back to Chihiro. "Look-at-what-you-made-me-lose-you-FILTHY-human!" At each word, the frog kicked her again, and Chihiro screamed.

"What are you DOING?" She dimly heard a voice call. "Stop it!" Mae cried, tackling the frog, trying to stop his torture.

"You-HORRIBLE-Hu--" The frog started again, but at the third word was completely cut off, and the only sound Chihiro could hear was a strangled choking noise.

This was enough to make Chihiro look up again, despite the pain, and she almost started crying again in relief. Haku was standing there, his jade green eyes furious, one hand holding the frog up against the wall by his neck, the other holding the aforementioned potion.

"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously soft.

It tried to speak again, but Haku's hand tightened, and the frog started turning blue.

Just as it's eyes were about to pop out of it's head, he let go, letting it drop to the ground, shuddering and coughing. Haku turned around, fixing his piercing gaze on the few spirits that had remained, and they all quickly scattered.

It was only then that he turned to Chihiro. She was being held by Mae, who also had tears running down her face, and when Haku moved to touch Chihiro, Mae shifted her away.

"I won't hurt her." He said gently, and she relaxed. "Chihiro?" He called her name. "Chihiro, can you hear me?"

She sniffled and nodded, then winced and bit back a shriek.

"I think a rib or two might be broken," Mae said worriedly. "Should we get her to a doctor?"

"No need." He replied. He passed a hand gently over her eyes and said, "By the wind and water within me, send her to sleep."

And Chihiro was plunged into a merciful sleep.

--

I was just watching Spirited Away again...and I felt the insane need to work on this. So I guess I should watch it every week eh? ;P

Please, PLEASE review!!

FantaFaerie


End file.
